Tainted Purity
by AncientHeartlessKai
Summary: 'What is he' Was the thought that crossed Diao Chan's mind as before her, stood a man so pale that he could be mistaken for the dead but his eyes that were red as blood bore into her very being, sending shivers down her spine and yet, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. The desire she felt rise in her at the sight of him… Jia Chong X Diao Chan. read and enjoy!


**Tainted Purity**

**Summary: 'What is he?' Was the thought that crossed Diao Chan's mind as before her, stood a man so pale that he could be mistaken for the dead but his eyes that were red as blood bore into her very being, sending shivers down her spine and yet, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. The desire she felt rise in her at the sight of him…Just what is he? And why…did she feel such desire to be with him and bend to his every whim?**

**Main Pairing: Jia Chong X Diao Chan. There will be other pairings…**

**Yeah, this idea just came into my head after playing ambition mode in DW8 using Diao Chan since at that time she was the only female aside Shang Xiang and Zhang Chunhua that was unlocked. (Haven't really played the story mode much at this time XD Got curious with Ambition mode.) Jia Chong's lines when you max him out doesn't help any. XD He's officially one of my favourite characters. So even if I pair him to Diao Chan, he is still mine. Mwahaha :D **

**I'll do my best to keep them in character somewhat but they will be a bit OOC especially Jia Chong towards Diao Chan though Diao Chan may seem kind of…Dark here a bit for reasons too. I would also appreciate some reviews as I want to know what you all think so that I can better the story if ever.**** And again, I just had to get this out of my head as ideas are piling up in my mind which is distracting me so I hope you all enjoy it regardless. And I wish to say ahead of time that I may not be able to update my stories as fast because, as I said before, I am becoming extremely busy but even so, writing stories is a passion of mine that I refuse to give it up. :D **

**Also the title might change depends if I find a better one. Let me know if you have some ideas or if you think it's fine the way it is. :D Oh and this story might turn to rater M in the future, depending how it goes.  
**

**I also apologize to those Lu Bu fans out there as he may be bashed a bit here as well as to those that love the Lu Bu X Diao Chan pairing. XP I'm kinda tired of that pairing so yeah… **

**DW belongs to Koei. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Impossible becomes possible**

This was the end.

Was the thought that crossed Diao Chan's mind, she could hear Cao Cao's army getting closer. A few steps from her stood Lu Bu, his expression showing anger but there was the usual confident and arrogant air around him still.

Diao Chan couldn't help but sigh inwardly. She knew that following him would be the end of her but she didn't have a choice.

Dong Zhuo's loyal officers knew that she was reason that Lu Bu killed Dong Zhuo. If she had stayed then she would have surely suffered a fate worse than Dong Zhuo himself. She had no choice but to follow Lu Bu, who would without a doubt protect her from any dangers.

Because he loves her despite the fact that she didn't love him.

Diao Chan felt very little of guilt in tricking him but it was part of the plan. She had fulfilled her Lord Father's wish and she would do anything to repay the kindness that he had bestowed upon her.

Lu Bu had assumed that she returned his affections and Diao Chan left it at that, letting him believe that she returned his affections. In all honesty, Diao Chan didn't even like Lu Bu. Yes, he is strong and powerful and that's all it was. She had easily charmed him and had him under her control without him realizing it; it was something Diao Chan didn't like despite it being to her advantage.

Lu Bu loves beautiful, graceful and charming Diao Chan. He only fell in love to that illusion, to that lie; he didn't even know what she was like under all that beauty and charm. He didn't know how cunning she was, how tainted and dark she was, he had no idea how much she despised his violent and out of control nature. It was the same for Dong Zhuo and look how he ended up

And now, she was to fall here as well because of his recklessness. He didn't even listen to Chen Gong when he warned him of the floodgates, she knew that it was only a matter of time before the castle was flooded and they would eventually fall here by the hands of Cao Cao's army.

Diao Chan could have warned him and he would have surely listened but she didn't. She wanted to see Lu Bu fall, he was a threat and as long as he lived, peace would be out of reach for this land.

'It's a shame that I would not see such a land.' She sighed but then she froze as she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked around without moving her head as it would alert Lu Bu.

There was something here.

Something…dangerous.

Diao Chan felt a chill go up her spine but she held firm when Lu Bu glanced at her. She was used to acting so she smiles at him encouragingly; he smiled back as determination shone in his eyes as he looked on. Diao Chan frowned inwardly, he was really too easy.

There it was again. That feeling…of being watched, She knew that feeling well but the intensity of it was different from what she often received.

'What is that?' Before Diao Chan could go much further with her thoughts the gates burst open along with a rush of water, Diao Chan jumped to higher ground quickly along with a few others. Some we're dragged along by the waters except for Lu Bu, who pushed against it, seemingly unfazed in doing so.

"Foolish insects! Do they honestly think a little water can stop me?!" he roared. Diao Chan felt anger rise in her.

'Didn't he even think about the people of this land?!' that was another thing that Diao Chan hated about him; He absolutely had no regard for the people and only cared about himself and looking for a worthy opponent. This water attack had surely damaged the lands crops and damaged some of the homes.

"He doesn't even care about his own men!" She hissed lowly enough that no one heard. She froze when she heard a male chuckle; she quickly turned and felt a shiver go through her.

'That laugh…it was so close.' She felt it as if it was just beside her ear. She tightened the grip on her whip as she glanced around but again her thought were broken when Lu Bu let out a roar and began to march. Diao Chan's eyes widen and already she knew what he was going to do.

"Where are you going Lord Lu Bu?!" she exclaimed. He paused.

"I'm finishing this worthless battle. I'm charging their main camp; you stay here and stay safe Diao Chan. I shall be back for you." With that said he ran off, followed by some of the soldiers, leaving Diao Chan alone. Diao Chan felt the irritation and anger boil in her.

"How can he be so reckless?! This will surely be the death of him." she hissed even though she knew he was fighting for her but she couldn't help it; she tensed when she heard the chuckle again and turned to the source. Diao Chan felt her whole body freeze as her eyes laid on the man before her.

He was gorgeous; his skin was flawless and white, his hair black and slicked back with a few falling at the sides but his most striking features were his eyes. They were a beautiful glowing red; the blackness around his eyes only enhanced them beautifully. He wore garments of black with light blue in a few places and he had a medallion on his chest. All in all, Diao Chan had never seen such a…

"Such beauty…" she blinked from her thoughts and felt herself straighten as he began to slowly walk towards her. She suddenly felt some fear at the way he looked at her, it almost seemed…hungry. She couldn't tell if it was lust or something else…something much more frightening. She couldn't help but swallow nervously but stayed in place. She watched him as he then proceeded to circle her.

"You truly are worthy of the title as one of the famous beauties of this land." Diao Chan looked at him wearily and couldn't help but shrink back at his gaze. Why did she feel so…weak in his presence?

"Who…Who are you?" Diao Chan managed to say. He stopped behind her and Diao Chan resisted the urge to step away at his close proximity and looked at him.

"My name is Jia Chong and…" he smirked; Diao Chan froze as she felt his breathe close to her neck, his cold hand moving her jewellery and touching her flesh.

"I have come for you Diao Chan." Her eyes widen as he opened his mouth and bit her neck. Diao Chan's lips opened in a silent scream at the pain and surprisingly, pleasure before she felt her world go dark.

* * *

Jia Chong wrapped his arm around Diao Chan's waist as he felt her go limp. He continued to drink her delicious blood but made sure not to apply his venom, he didn't want to turn her just yet. Not long he pulled away and licked the puncture marks close with his saliva that had healing properties.

'Delicious…her blood is truly the most divine that I have ever tasted.' He licked his lips and couldn't help but smirk as he easily shifted her bridal style in his arms, also bringing her whip along and jumped away in inhuman speed.

* * *

Diao Chan felt herself slowly come into consciousness and the first thing she saw was him. He was looking at her, smirking as he did so but his eyes…there was something in them that she couldn't explain yet it made butterflies in her stomach.

But then she remembered what happened, her eyes widen as she sat up and jumped away from him. Her hand flew to her neck but was surprised to find nothing, no blood or puncture marks. He watched her amused.

"Did you…did you just bite me?!" Diao Chan asked or exclaimed more like it; her eyes still wide and her hand still on her neck. Jia Chong's smirk widened if any and Diao Chan had to supress the want that rose in her. Goodness, this man was hot and with him sitting there on the tree bark with his head resting on his fist…he looked so…perfect.

"I did and I have a feeling that you liked it." Diao Chan felt her face heat up. Indeed, she felt the pleasure and it was amazing strangely enough the pain had actually made it much better but she wasn't about to tell him that!

"I-I didn't!" she lied hotly. He raised a brow amused.

"You are a poor liar." Diao Chan glared at him but blushing while doing so only made her look adorable thus only amusing Jia Chong further.

"Why…Why did you…bite me?" Diao Chan questioned nervously. He graceful got off from the tree and walked to the side, looking down. Diao Chan realized only then that they were on higher ground, though she was also wondering how he could move so graceful, she had never seen a man move with such grace.

Diao Chan then remembered the battle, she quickly rushed to look and making sure to be as far from his as possible but she slipped, her eyes wide at the thought of falling to her death but she felt an arm around her and found herself pulled to a hard chest, she looked up and blushed at seeing him look at her in amusement. God, he was even better up close and with her nose buried on his chest, he smelled wonderful.

Wait…

How did he get to her so fast?

"Getting comfy?" Diao Chan tensed up and she turned beat red making him chuckle.

"C-Could you please let go?" she asked shyly. God, what was going on with her? She was acting so…weird. What was with this man that made her act so skittish?

He let her go and she quickly yet carefully, stood at his side and looked away. Then she heard noises and remembered the reason why she wanted to come close in the first place; she looked down and was quite surprised of the good view of the battle field and she could see that they were on the verge of losing, officers that were once with Lu Bu had turned against him.

'It was bound to happen sooner or later.' Diao Chan thought; it was only a matter of time before Lu Bu was defeated.

"You hate him." Diao Chan looked at him. He continued to look down at the battlefield but Diao Chan could see the interest and amusement in his eyes. Was he always amused by everything?

"…Yes." He chuckled. He looked good even when he was laughing, what was this man? Diao Chan froze as again her mind began to process what had happened recently.

"What…What are you?" he stopped and he looked at her and Diao Chan felt herself tense up.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned. It frustrated her but she answered.

"You caught me…I was far away from you yet you got to me so fast. Not to mention that you…bit me…you had fangs. I felt it." She reasoned.

"Observant aren't you? But you are indeed quite a clever woman and cunning too." Diao Chan's fist clenched.

"Tell me. What are you?" he smiled, a smile that dazzled her but she somehow managed to stay focus.

"I am called, a Vampire." Diao Chan blinked, she had never heard of such a thing.

"What is a…Vampire?" she asked curious.

"A Vampire is a dark creature that feeds on the blood of human beings; they are creatures that are said to be of the undead." Diao Chan eyes widen. He continued to look at her with such intensity.

"Y-You…You're dead?" Diao Chan whispered.

"In a sense. Vampires are immortal creatures, we do not age however; we do require blood as sustenance. Blood to us is food to human beings. Vampires are without a doubt much stronger and faster than humans, a single vampire alone can destroy armies." He explained as he continued to look at her. A part of Diao Chan's mind was screaming at her to run, another said that it was pointless to run if his words were indeed true and yet a large part of her, strangely enough, was at ease of his presence and didn't want to run from him. What was going on?

"You don't age…were you a Vampire in the beginning?" Diao Chan didn't know why she asked that but if Vampires were immortal then they shouldn't have grown when they were born or the sort. Jia Chong's smile widened at her question and he was quite pleased that she didn't run.

"A wise question. No. I was bitten by another vampire at my current age. Vampires are created when they are bitten by another." After hearing this Diao Chan's hand flew to her neck but she didn't feel any different.

"I drank from you but I did not push my venom in you thus you stayed human." She nodded.

"Venom?" he nodded.

"All vampires poses a poisonous venom, if I had bitten you and injected you with my venom then you would have felt the burning sensation of the venom taking over you. You would be turned and forever remain the age that you are now." Diao Chan couldn't help but be curious of this and of him.

"Why didn't you turn me?" he smirked.

"Because I still need you as a human Diao Chan." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. She was going to be used again.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop. Though your blood is the most delicious I have ever tasted, I need you at my side Diao Chan." Despite the anger she felt, her heart had skipped a beat at his last words. He smirked.

"I forgot to mention that we have superior senses. I can see, hear, feel, taste and smell anything much better than any human and animal, sixth sense included. Your heart beat are like drums being played close to my ear." Diao Chan twitched. She couldn't keep anything from this man.

"Why do you mean when you need me?" he smiled, this smile had made her blush as it was different from his usual amused smiles. It was such a breath-taking smile that Diao Chan couldn't help but stare.

"I need you because you are my soul mate." Diao Chan froze and she felt her heart race.

"I-I…w-what?" Diao Chan stuttered. He chuckled.

"You are my soul mate Diao Chan; it means that you are my other half, my reason for living and my one and only." Diao Chan felt like her heart was going to burst. She had never heard such deep and heartfelt words being said to her. It was shocking her to the core and making her face burn with such intensity.

"W-Wha…H-How-How can you say that so bluntly?! I-I don't even know you! You don't even know me?!" she exclaimed, she was panicking. She couldn't believe how such words made her lose her composure.

"I can say it because it's true. I'll explain once you've calmed down." He said amused. She wanted to hit him but she also got the urge to kiss him.

'God! What is wrong with me?!' she yelled in her mind but he was right, she needed to calm down. Diao Chan took a deep breathe. Closing her eyes for a moment, and once she felt much calmer. She looked at him, waiting for his explanation. He chuckled but spoke.

"All vampires have mates. A mate is a vampire's other half, a person they are fated to fall in love and for us, that love is for eternity. When I laid my eyes on you, I knew immediately that you were mine and I were to do everything I can to protect you." Again Diao Chan felt butterflies in her stomach. This was too surreal.

"Just like that?" he nodded as she crossed his arms.

"I was quite surprised, a Vampire to find his mate is rare but to find one's soul mate is even rarer." Diao Chan tilted her head to the side.

"There's a difference?" she asked curious, she didn't understand how she could be so calm about this.

"There is. Soul mates would have a much deeper connection than most mates. You will understand when you are turned." She tensed.

"You still wish to turn me?" he looked at her as if she just asked a silly question.

"Of course. You are my soul mate. I do not intend to lose you no matter what, especially to time." Diao Chan swallowed.

"…I have no choice but to come with you don't I?" he nodded. Diao Chan looked down at the battlefield. The fighting was over and she could see that Lu Bu was chained now and being brought towards Cao Cao.

"If I refuse?"

"Will you really?" Diao Chan bit her lip. She probably couldn't, she felt drawn to him.

"You can feel it can't you?" she looked at him.

"What?" he smirked.

"The mating pull. You feel drawn to me are you not?" Diao Chan blushed and looked down, she nodded. He chuckled.

"Our bond is strong that even though you are human, you can feel it. I cannot let you go now Diao Chan, now that I have found you." Again those words made Diao Chan weak, never had a man been so straight forward and confident with such words of affection.

Diao Chan would really have no choice but to go with him either way. She had nothing left here and she would only be killed if she stayed but before she did give him her word, she had to ask.

"...If I died, what would happen to you?" she saw his grip tighten on his arms as he frowned, looking at her seriously. It made her nervous.

"I would kill myself." Diao Chan was taken back, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Soul mates are for life. If my other half died then my reason for living is gone. Everything would become meaningless, so I would prefer that you do not die on me Diao Chan. Though if you were killed by someone, I would destroy them first and then end my sad existence." Diao Chan was simply speechless at the answer yet at the same time quite touched.

"A-Ah." What could she say at such words.

"You will come with me won't you Diao Chan?" he questioned. Diao Chan looked down as did he, to see Lu Bu being executed. Diao Chan swallowed and turned to him.

"…Yes. I will come with you." He smiled.

"Good." He suddenly disappeared in front of her and appeared at her side with her whip in hand making her jump.

"D-Don't do that please!" she squeaked. He chuckled as he handed her whip back.

"Where are we going?" she asked after calming her racing heart.

"To the future." She blinked.

"Excuse me?" he smirked.

"Another thing that I forgot to mention, some vampires when turned are gifted with special abilities. I am one of them; I am from the future of this Era and born in 217. I have the ability to be able to travel in time and control it to a degree." Diao Chan's jaw dropped.

"I-Impossible!" he chuckled.

"Is it really? After everything that I have told you?" Diao Chan realized how impossible indeed this all was but the proof was right in front of her.

"…I suppose not." She said weakly. She suddenly felt so tired, today was just too much to take in all at once. Jia Chong noticed and quickly carried her making her gasp in surprise.

"What are you-"

"You are exhausted. It seems today's events had caught up to you. Rest and when you wake, I will tell you more what you need to know." Diao Chan sighed giving in and rested her head on his shoulder, again his scent relaxed her.

"Won't the future be changed if you bring me along?" she asked sleepily. She had more questions but she would ask them after her rest. She was too tired right now.

"All believe you to be dead at this very moment. Nothing will change. Rest assured." Diao Chan was relieved to hear that and with that, she fell asleep as everything around her shifted. Jia Chong using his ability and they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Wow…I have no idea how I wrote this. XD anyway I hope you enjoyed that despite the OOCness of the two. Though Jia Chong explained what Diao Chan is to him, they still aren't exactly at the 'I love you' phase. That relationship will build up and this story follows the Jin story mode of DW8. My explanation of the mate part was a bit messy so forgive me. :p And yes, Jia Chong can time travel but for the moment, only to some degree but he will get better and stronger with it as the years go.  
**

**I made some changes to my own image of a Vampire. They can go out in the sunlight and no they don't burn or sparkle. XP they are a bit sensitive to it but they can cope and this is Jia Chong we're talking about anyway, the guy is awesome. XD also He is a vampire here, so expect him to be quite powerful. Vampires can eat here, they still need blood as it is a necessity, food will be like a snack to them but it would not completely satisfy them like with blood and they can sleep! But again it's a choice not a necessity. Anyway that's all for now and again, I would like to hear what you think. :D Reviews are always appreciated! Til next time readers! **


End file.
